Un pasado marchito
by Goddess Artemiss
Summary: Cuando las sombras del pasado se convierten en condena, encarcelan el alma en un abismo infinito. Link no puede liberarse del inmundo pasado que lo condena, por más que la injusticia se lo haya otorgado. Hylia será la encargada de purificar sus heridas, descubriendo en el camino que la divinidad no es su destino.


**UN PASADO MARCHITO**

Meses habían transcurrido desde que Hylia había encontrado al hombre ideal para luchar junto a ella en la erradicación del mal, aquella esencia que tenía forma de demonio sediento de sangre y poder capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de conseguirlo. El villano ya había arrasado con casi todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, sembrando el terror, la pobreza y desesperanza, ante la cual ninguno de los caballeros de la Diosa Blanca se rendía en preservar, teniendo como firme objetivo salvar la tierra bendecida por y para ellos.

El ex convicto caballero, en compañía de la Diosa, de ninguna manera dejó de lado su pueblo, donde ambos lucharon incansablemente por salvar a los seres que más se pudiera, situación en la que muchas veces el joven salió herido en batalla, sin embargo, siempre junto a él estaba la divina dama que ciegamente confiaba en él, la que siempre curaba cada una de las agresiones a las que se había sometido, y la que, a pesar del duro momento, tenía para él una de las sonrisas más hermosas.

Todas las noches, una de las tantas en las que le costaba conciliar el sueño, analizaba el motivo por el que un hombre como él había sido elegido para semejante hazaña. ¿Qué tan especial podía ser él con sus antecedentes? Tan impuro y manchado por un oscuro pasado. Es cierto que había sido encarcelado injustamente, pero aquello no cambiaba su vergüenza y desdicha. Su castigo fue otorgado por haber tenido ideales distintos, donde la libertad y decisión de un pueblo estaba por sobre un advenedizo tirano que sólo quería gobernar bajo el yugo de la destrucción y muerte. De ninguna manera podía tolerarlo, y fue por eso que se rebeló sin duda. Cosa por la que, a pesar de todo, jamás se arrepentiría.

Su vida había cambiado por completo, ahora no solamente tenía que luchar por su pueblo junto a una deidad que le hacía olvidarse todo lo que él era, sino que se le había encomendado la tarea más complicada que menos se hubiera imaginado. La completa purificación de la Espada Divina, aquella arma con la que Hylia descendió de los cielos para otorgársela solamente a él. Ella conocía sobre sus grandes capacidades como herrero, había realizado cientos de espadas para luchar por su gente, pero nunca antes había visto una reliquia como esa, y mucho menos una que tuviera que mejorar. Hylia, ante eso, sólo le dijo que creía en él, sin explicar nada más.

Otro asunto en el que ella había mostrado extrema confianza en él, se relacionaba al ave que la escoltó hasta tierra firme, aquel fiero pelícaro que siempre lo miraba con recelo.

El joven no comprendía qué sucedía cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la del emplumado ser. Se observaban sin decir nada, se analizaban enteros como queriendo encontrar algo que se les había perdido, pero ninguno de los dos lo comprendía, simplemente dejaban de lado aquel sentir y cada uno seguía en lo suyo. Hylia, en esos momentos, sólo se limitaba a decirle a ambos que eran el uno para el otro, que la búsqueda eterna había finalizado cuando se encontraron. Aquellas palabras estremecían al caballero y al ave, pero aquel sentimiento se lo guardaban para sí mismos.

Con el paso del tiempo Link deseó conocer más a fondo las razones por las que la Diosa le tenía tanta empatía, pero nunca se atrevió a hacerlo por no ser irrespetuoso con ella, pues con sus acciones sólo iba a demostrar ser un mal agradecido, cuando en realidad las cosas eran distintas. Estaba sorprendido de que un ser tan puro como ella haya descubierto en él lo que nadie más había visto. Valor, fidelidad, y confianza.

Sin embargo, uno de esos días en los que se encontraban conversando amenamente, olvidándose por varios segundos el caos al que estaba sometido su mundo, Link tuvo el privilegio de escuchar una frase impulsiva de su Diosa dirigida a él, la cual lo tomó por completa sorpresa.

\- _En todos los milenos que llevo cuidando la sagrada reliquia que me fue otorgada, nunca había puesto mis ojos en otro ser, con tanto interés, que no fuera usted, Sir Link. Tan fiero, honorable y valeroso, lo cual está en completa armonía con el físico que lo acompaña._

Con elegancia en sus palabras la Diosa lo había halagado, motivo por el que siempre que lo recordaba se sonrojaba intensamente, cosa que nunca le había pasado con ninguna mujer, y mucho menos con una deidad. Estar en la presencia de la diva era someterse al más hermoso de los encantamientos, donde todo su pasado y las llagas de su alma se marchitaban como hierbas espinadas, momentos en los que únicamente sonreía para ella, para demostrarle lo bien que se sentía ante su presencia, bendecido como nunca antes.

¿Qué le estaba pasado? ¿Acaso sus sentimientos mortales estaban osando a sobrepasar los límites establecidos? No podía engañarse, las cosas eran así, pero aquel deseo de amor debía guárdaselo por completo en el fondo de su corazón, pues sabía que mirar tan arriba le iba a costar caro, además que una vez que la cruenta batalla termine, tendrían que separarse. De ninguna manera se iba a someter al tormento de entregar su corazón a una dama efímera e inalcanzable, pues una vez entregado a aquel dulce sentir se condenaría a la completa desolación.

Sin embargo, lo que el joven no sabía es que el sentimiento del amor se encontraba invadiendo también el alma de la Diosa Blanca, quien debido a eso supo que la divinidad ya estaba dejando de ser una característica de ella. Ya se encontraba adquiriendo cualidades humanas de tanto convivir con el héroe que había elegido, al quien había estado observando desde el momento en que su tierna vida llegó en el mundo.

Fue así que el determinado destino de la Diosa y su caballero tomó otro rumbo que marcaría el inicio de todos los tiempos.

* * *

Una de esas tardes bañadas por el ocaso el joven se encontraba fortaleciendo la Espada Divina que se le había otorgado, fallando una vez más en sacar su verdadero potencial, motivo por el que se frustró como lo había hecho en reiteradas ocasiones.

Sin saber qué más hacer tomó el arma en sus manos y se dirigió con esta a los jardines del Templo de Hylia, el único sitio que conservaba su belleza a pesar de la fatal destrucción del exterior. Ya no faltaba mucho para el enfrentamiento más brutal contra su enemigo, donde acabaría con él y haría justicia por toda la sangre que había derramado. Pronto llegaría ese esperado día, y aun así la sagrada espada seguía como siempre.

\- ¿Así que me elegiste por mi "pureza"? Qué equivocada estabas. – expresó el caballero, apenado.

\- Y es por eso que la misma no se ha alejado de usted.

Al escuchar aquella voz sintió que su cuerpo entero se erizaba. Hylia había aparecido detrás de él, tan hermosa y divina como siempre le daba el honor de contemplarla, de amarla como nunca antes lo había sentido. El caballero se sonrojó, intimidado ante la magnificencia de la dama de blanco, mas esta se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

\- Mi señora, ya le he dicho que puede tutearme. – dijo, sonrojado hasta más no poder.

\- Lo haré el día en el que usted me dé ese privilegio. – contestó con voz apacible.

\- Eso nunca. Usted es mi Diosa y yo su servidor.

\- Eres mi elegido, sumamente especial.

\- No se confunda. Si fuera así ya habría podido hacer algo por el arma que me dio. Talvez no soy lo suficientemente valeroso para portarla.

\- Lo eres, y es por eso que te la asigné… pero mientras sigas mirando al pasado nada de lo que deseas se cumplirá.

Link se quedó enmudecido ante tales palabras. Su pasado lo atormentaba, por más que todo el mundo lo convenciera de su inocencia. La mancha de la inmundicia lo acompañaba como el peor de sus calvarios.

\- Para empezar, un ser como usted no debería estar hablando conmigo. Una Diosa tan pura relacionarse con un sucio…

\- ¡Ya basta!

Por primera vez se sintió impactado ante la dama. Nunca antes esta le había hablado de esa manera. Las piernas empezaron a temblarle, por un instante se quedó sin aliento, pero de ninguna manera dejó de mirarla a los ojos, los cuales lo contemplaban con extrema fiereza.

\- Eres el hombre más puro con el que me había cruzado, siendo, en otras palabras, el único que me ha dado ese privilegio. Yo no te elegí, el destino me trajo a ti, siento tú el que fue capaz de transmitirme el valor que me había faltado desde que toda esta tragedia empezó. Eres tú, Link, con el que por primera vez he empezado a sentir… y no como una deidad.

La Diosa Blanca se acercó hasta el caballero y lo tomó de las manos, las cuales sostenían con fuerza la empuñadura de la Espada Divina, la que, sin que se percataran, empezó a brillar de manera tenue.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo que te falta, Link? Aceptarte y amarte a ti mismo, saber que tu pasado se asemeja a una hierba venenosa que se ha marchitado, la cual le brindó su terreno a una hermosa rosa para que nazca, fuerte y pura. Sin importar si se somete a la peor de las tormentas.

\- Hylia…

Por primera vez la diva se sonrojó al escuchar cómo su caballero la llamaba por su nombre, sin usar un tono formal y mirándola a los ojos con intensa devoción. Aquella sensación se le hacía tan palpable que por unos segundos pensó que este sentía lo mismo que ella. Aquel amor que la había separado de la eternidad desde el primer momento en que empezó a sentirlo.

Sólo por una vez quería comportarse como una mujer. Quería sentir y provocar lo mismo en su amado, aquel joven que le había hecho cuestionarse el sentido de su existencia.

Decidida a todo y sin dudarlo, se acercó a los labios del guerrero y los besó con dulzura y delicadeza, causando en Link la sorpresa más impactante que pudo haber recibido jamás, pero la que de ninguna manera rechazó. Se abrazó más a ella e intensificó el beso, deleitándose con la caricia de los labios de ser al que adoraba más que a su vida entera, el que le había correspondido para su enorme dicha.

Fue en ese momento que la Espada Divina empezó a resplandecer con fiereza, rodeándose de la luz más cegadora y cálida que un ser viviente pudiera sentir, pero que la pareja no percibió debido a lo encantados que estaban el uno con el otro, siendo por primera vez unos desubicados enamorados.

Cuando ambos se separaron se miraron con cariño y adoración para descubrir el majestuoso cambio al que había sido guiada la anterior arma, convirtiéndose ahora en la Espada Maestra, destructora de todo mal, la cual sólo podía empuñar el elegido del destino.

\- Este amor que provocaste en mí fue lo único capaz de purificar mi atormentada alma. – dijo Link.

\- Y fue este amor el que me hizo convertirme por completo en mujer, en un ser viviente capaz de sentir intensamente, siendo así la sensación de libertad que por siempre había anhelado, a pesar de no haberla necesitado. Y es por eso que una vez que todo ese calvario termine, renunciaré al yugo de mi eternidad.

La sangre de Link se heló al escuchar las palabras de su ahora amada, provocando que en ese momento se arrodille ante ella, la tome de las manos y se las bese con locura. No deseaba que un ser tan divino se mezcle con la inmundicia del mundo.

\- La luz no puede mezclarse con la burda oscuridad, y es por eso que no puedo permitir que renuncies a tu esencia. – expresó con consternación.

\- Mi esencia se esfumó desde que me encontré contigo, enseñándome que la luz y la oscuridad no pueden existir la una sin la otra. Mi decisión está tomada, pues desde el momento en el que empecé con este sentir, dejé de formar parte de los seres inalcanzables. Ahora quiero estar contigo, pertenecerte sólo a ti… luchar por ti. Y estoy dispuesta a aceptar cualquier castigo al que se me quiera someter, si en el final del mismo puedo reencontrarme con el que desde ahora será el eterno amor de mi vida.

Link no supo qué decir ante esas palabras, estaba indefenso y estático ahora que su inverosímil sueño se había vuelto realidad. Hylia no dijo nada, simplemente se agachó a la altura de él y volvió a besarlo en los labios, pero esta vez con profunda pasión. La pareja se dejó llevar por el exquisito néctar de tan encantadora caricia.

Lo que los enamorados no sabían es que desde las alturas los estaba observando en su dicha aquella ave de plumaje carmesí con profundo interés, otorgando su atención al joven que desde el inicio le había generado una peculiar duda, la que desde ahora había sido disipada.

Fue en ese momento, que supo que su eterna búsqueda había finalizado.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _Hola a todos, espero se encuentren bien._

 _Debe ser una sorpresa que haya actualizado, pero revisando mis historias me encontré con este one-shot que había olvidado. Lo hice para una historia en grupo que al final nunca se concretó, así que decidí publicarlo de una vez. Es el primero de Hylia y Link que he escrito, pero les aseguro no será el último._

 _Espero que les guste a pesar de lo corto que es._

 _¡Nos vemos! ^^_


End file.
